Snow
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: The agents are having a day out, on Christmas eve! What exciting thing's will happen? What new thing will Zoe discover? Find out in this jam-packed, awesome, amazing fanfic! For MI High Series 6 fans and Zan fans! :):):)


**Hi MI High Fans! I hope you enjoy this amazing Christmas themed fanfic. :) :) :)**

The bell rang. Finally school's out for the holidays, everyone was happy apart from a certain red-headed girl sat at the front of the class, she loved school and didn't want it to end for the holidays.

"Rudolph the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose..."sang Aniesha. Zoe cheered up when she heard Aneisha singing, Zoe got up, Dan and Tom moved towards the two girls.

"I can't wait, my first ever proper Christmas, I'm so glad that Mr Flatley started talking about it, I now know particularly everything about Christmas."grinned Zoe.

"Not everything."muttered Tom.

"Speak up Tupper."said Dan, smirking. Dan and the girls looked at him.

"I ehh meant that Zoe left for about ten minutes, she said she was hungry."said Tom.

"That is true, I smelt lunch and it reminded me of today's dessert, Jelly!"said Zoe, cheerfully.

"So you left."said Neish.

"Yes, to ask the lunch lady for some jelly, luckily she likes me so she gave me some."cheered Zoe.

Dan was listening to the conversation, and he realized it was impossible not to like Zoe, she was such a likeable the person would be a fool not to like her.

"That's lucky."said Tom, sarcastically.

"Well you didn't miss much Zoe, Mr Flatley just went on about Rudolph again, getting distracted by the story."smiled Neish.

"Well that's understandable as its a really great story."grinned Zoe.

After that Zoe hummed the song jingle bells all the way to the school gates, her friends walking along side her.

"See you in town on Christmas eve."smiled Neish before walking of.

"See you."said Tom.

"Looking forward to it."said Dan smiling at Zoe before strolling away. Zoe headed for the bus stop.

It was the morning of Christmas eve and the four spies all woke up in their houses.

Zoe got up and jumped up and down.

Neish started dancing.

Dan stretched and got up yawning.

Tom was still a lump in bed and his mum had to get him up 1/2 hour later.

Zoe had her usual strawberry milkshake and porridge, which she surprisingly liked.

Neish poured milk into her bowl of cornflakes.

Dan grabbed a slice of toast fresh from the toaster bit into it and realized it was still hot so his fingers reacted to it like it was soap, by throwing it up attempting to catch it and ending up dropping it

Tom had a cupper and his favourite bonbons and custard creams.

Later on, around 2 o clock Neish was at the town square, the familiar fountain slap bang in the middle of the paved floor. The lights were hung but were still not on, most shoppers weren't there but in there strange town most shops were open when Christmas came, perfect for some Christmas shopping with friends.

Dan was the second to turn up and spotted Neish immediately in her Christmas themed out fit of a tinsel headband, red jumper, white shorts, red shiny boots and red stripped tights. It was only when he was closer did Dan realize the jumper had a reindeer on it and she was wearing a personalized necklace.

"Sweet."he said grinning at her child-like choice of a jumper. He then saw she was carrying three red bags.

"Shut up! Have you seen Tom or Zoe?"asked Neish.

"No, not yet. What's in the bags."Dan asked curiously.

"The presies, seeing as we are spending christmas day with our families I thought I'd bring them now as we are going to spend Christmas eve together."Neish said.

"Good idea."he said before leaning forward to get a closer look at the bags.

"No peaking! Anyway where are the presents you'll give us?"she asked , smiling sarcastically

"Heh! I am paying for the cinema, bowling and pretty much everything else, if that's not gift I don't no what is."said Dan. After he said this Tom and Zoe came around the corner.

"Hello!"said Zoe, brightly, before running over too them.

"Zoe and I got the same bus, we were trying to guess what we are all getting each other."said Tom.

Dan looked at Zoe, she was wearing tight black jeans with brown almost knee length boots, a white jumper, her hair let loose with a read headband that had springing tinsel balls holding it back, she was also carrying three big boxes wrapped finely in red wrapping that all said _Merry Christmas_.

"Big presents!" said Dan, smiling.

"What! That's what Tom said, are they too big should I have got smaller ones?"asked Zoe, frantically.

"Calm down Zo, they are fine."he said smiling at her.

Zoe let out a sigh of relief, after all she was new to this. Zoe looked at Dan who was wearing dark blue jeans, a greenery coat with a red top underneath. Apart from that no trace of Christmas at all.

"Why didn't you wear something Christmasy Dan?"asked Neish.

"Just because its Christmas eve doesn't mean I have to go bonkers and wear everything red and white."said Dan, matter o factly. Tom laughed.

"Do you like my outfit?"he asked before doing a spin.

He was wearing beige trousers with a red customized t-shirt. On the front it said _Keep calm and love xmas _and on the back it said _Tom Tupper, top elf Grungle._

Dan started laughing.

"Very funny, but you'll get cold."chuckled Dan.

Thirty minutes later the four teens sat down inside the local shopping centre, it was presie time!

"I'll go first."said Neish.

She handed each teen a red bag. Inside Zoe's was a necklace that said Zoe! Also a snazzy red scarf, sparkly highlights for hair and a pale and peachy looking lip-gloss.

"Thanks Neish!" she said hugging Aniesha. Then Zoe took the lid of the gloss and carefully applied some.

"Do I look pretty?"said Zoe looked at her and sighed, she was already pretty without makeup but the gloss was nice, why did he have to be nervous and proud.

"Yeah Zo, you look beautiful."said Dan, before he looked inside his bag. Zoe smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Oh my god! Neish you gave me the super watch 5000! It tells time, your speed, temp you name it it measures everything."grinned Dan. Neish smiled and said...

"My dad knows a guy."She grinned. Tom looked inside his bag. It was a disk.

"Neish, you didn't!"squeaked Tom.

"I did."she said, smiling at his reaction.

"You got me Intergalactic Grungles 5: Through the void of Space! Thank you sooooo much."he said, excitedly.

"Your welcome."said Neish. It was Zoe who gave out the presents now.

"Here we are."she said, nervously.

"Don't worry Zo! Its the thought that counts."smiled Dan, Zoe smiled back.

Dan unwrapped his present and his eyes widened at the small table football that he unwrapped.

"Wow Zo! It's great!"grinned Dan. Once again Zoe grinned back.

"She's got me the gaming helmet,you can play the games by your self because of it visually shown inside the front of the helmet! Thanks Zoe."said Tom, twice as excitedly.

Neish opened hers and found a big box of makeup of all kind, you name it, there was: foundation, blusher, concealer, lipstick, lipliner, lipgloss, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow etc. Every makeup item had ten different shades.

"Thank's Zoe!"she said before hugging her best friend.

"Now Tom what have you got us?"asked Dan, sarcastically.

"Good question, ehh, oh yeah."he said before getting out three badly wrapped small packages out from his trouser pocket.

"Clearly you forgot."said Dan. Zoe nodded.

"Guys just because he got us small rushed presents doesn't mean he forgot maybe its just his idea of a nice gift, right Tom?"asked Neish, backing him up.

"No Neish I did forget."he said. Dan and Zoe started laughing. Neish scowled.

"Pig, we bought expensive gifts and you forget, not the Christmas spirit."she said, harshly

"The Christmas spirit is something got to do with Santa. Right?"asked Zoe, confused.

"No its when you basically enjoy Christmas or take part in it, like you."said Dan, smiled back.

"Well anyway do you want to see what I got you?"asked Tom.

"Yes, Tom."said Zoe, smiling.

Once the three unwrapped their parcels it showed what they got. Neish got a some blue opal earings with a matching opal bracelet. Zoe got a £10 book voucher with an amethyst necklace. And Dan got a £5 note with a cool torch/memory stick key ring.

"Not bad Tom, but as I am paying for _everything _I would say that's better than a voucher."said Dan, grinning.

"Thank you Tom, I love books so this will come in useful."said Zoe, grinning.

"They're good, I suppose, but don't ever forget again!"said Neish.

Around half an hour later the four agents were all looking through shops. They stopped outside a jewelry shop when Zoe stopped and gasped at a pearl necklace.

"It's beautiful!" gasped Zoe.

"Zoe its £60 lets go to another shop!"said Neish, trying to drag Zoe away. Dan looked at her desperate face looking at the glass. As Tom and Neish (dragging Zoe) moved way Dan said

"Wait a sec."

The others looked in astonishment as they saw Dan at the shop counter. He then exited the shop wit a bag that contained a pearl necklace in a secure box.

"Here you go."said Dan, as he handed the bag too her. Neish's mouth turned into a perfect O shape.

"Thank you!"said Zoe. She immediately dragged Dan into a hug. He was surprised and pleased. It felt like the entire world had disappeared around them, just him and Zoe, until Tom interrupted.

"Wow! You must really like her."smirked Tom. Zoe blushed. But Dan simply replied...

"Who wouldn't?"sighing. Tom and Neish smirked at each other.

After looking through many shops the four teenagers decided to go bowling. It was Zoe's first time.

Zoe was holding a bowling ball and talking to Dan.

"So explain it again."asked Zoe. Dan nodded patiently.

"You get a bowling ball and roll the ball fast at the skittles, the more you hit the better your score is."repeated Dan, smiling.

"The score's are there?"asked Zoe. She pointed to the screen where Tom was typing in funny names such as: Blonde Guy, Neish Ninja, Zoe Flowy and TomTastic.

"Tom!"yelled Neish, who was taking photos until she noticed what he was doing.

"What! Normal names are borrrrrinng!"yawned Tom.

Zoe and Dan laughed as the two argued.

Half an hour later, Zoe was winning, then Dan, then Neish and then Tom.

"No fair! The game is cheating!"moaned Tom.

"Yeh! It's the games fault your rubbish at activities, your just a sore loser!"said Neish, smirking.

"Yeh! 'Cause I never loose!"groaned raised an eyebrow.

"Apart from in P.E."smirked Tom. Zoe smiled.

"Your a natural at bowling"smiled Dan, looking at Zoe.

"Thanks."said Zoe, cheerfully.

Once Zoe won and the game was finished the gang took a picture. Zoe smiled, Dan grinned, Aniesha laughed and Tom pulled a funny they all walked to the cinema. As Tom and Aneisha were chatting away Dan was talking to Zoe.

"So, how are you enjoying the day so far?"asked Dan.

"Its great!"smiled Zoe.

"Apart from them arguing."stated Dan. He was pointing to Tom and Neish who now weren't chatting, but arguing. Dan and Zoe laughed. "Yeh. Apart from the arguing."she stared at Dan for a long while, their eyes were fixed Zoe added...

"It's more then great it's incredible." Zoe smiled and Dan smiled back.

The gang entered the cinema, immediately the sweet smell of popcorn wafted up their noses, they became ravenous. The group walked up to the ticket desk and looked what was on. There was a Romance + Action, Rom-Com, Romance and an over 18 horror.

They weren't allowed to enter the over 18 movie as they were all 16, so it was just the three romances.

Tom didn't want to watch any of them, but as he had to choose he wanted the Rom-com because at least it would be funny. Neish wanted to just watch the Romance. Dan wanted the Romance and Action movie. Surprisingly Zoe said she didn't want to watch any because she wanted to watch an action, thriller or horror. But as there was none she went for the romance action, much to Dan's surprise.

The gang were about to say Romance-Action because Dan and Zoe won the vote, when Tom shrieked

"POPCORN!"

Zoe, Dan and Neish all laughed. Neish then went up to the desk and said

"four tickets for Kicks and Kisses." Dan then walked up to Zoe.

"I'd of thought you'd go for the romance one." he said

"Nah! I prefer explosions and cool martial arts, even a thrill or two. You can't get that in just a romance." she said, simply.

"Yeh I suppose, you surprised me Zo, I didn't know you were into action movies."said Dan, smiling.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."smiled Zoe.

"Well I hope I'll get to know all the things you like, I bet there is one or two things we both have in common, apart from both of us liking Action movies." grinned Dan.

"I can already think of a few, for example, we both have the same job (spies) and we both find Aniesha and Tom's arguments hilarious and seriously annoying." Zoe pointed to the popcorn desk.

Aniesha and Tom were both squabbling like an old married couple. Tom was trying to tackle Aniesha for the popcorn, unsuccessfully. Dan and Zoe both laughed. The gang entered the screen room. It was big and already filled with people. The gang found a decent bunch of seats. The order was Dan then Zoe then Aniesha then Tom. "Guys, do you really think its sensible for Tom not to be in the middle, I mean he's going to hog the popcorn."said Neish. "It's fine Neish."said Dan. The grouped grabbed a handful of popcorn each when Zoe said "I wish they sold Toffee popcorn here I absolutely love them." Tom and Neish looked disgusted. "Seriously! Argghhh! If you wanted toffee, have toffee not toffee popcorn, the idea practically makes me want to go of popcorn all together."said Tom, wrinkling his nose. "For once I'd have to agree with Tom. Toffee popcorn is Eww!"said Neish. Zoe looked slightly crestfallen that she made two of her friends feel nauseous. "Don't take any notice of them. I love toffee popcorn too!"smiled Dan, who then grasped Zoe's hand in a comfort way. Zoe smiled, it was another thing they had in common.

Neish and Tom looked at the hand holding and smirked but suddenly the lights went dim and dark.

Dan knew he should let go of Zoe's hand now she was comforted but he couldn't and he couldn't help feeling how good it felt to be holding her hand.

The adverts rolled but then the movie started. Everyone's eyes fixed on the screen. Zoe sat up excitedly. Dan grinned.

Half way through the two hour long movie everyone was grasped into the plot. The movie Kicks and Kisses was basically about a CIA agent who fell in love with his CIA partner. The CIA partner realized she had feelings for him. But they could not be together because it was against the rules. But they didn't care so they ran away but the CIA had to find them and kill them because once a CIA agent always a CIA agent so they had to be killed or stay apart. They would rather die so they ran and the whole movie was about them escaping.

Dan thought this was basically his whole life story wrapped into a movie. But he had no way of knowing if Zoe actually liked him. And if they were in a relationship they wouldn't be killed but sacked.

It had got to a car chase scene. The CIA agent called Ross was driving a car madly with his CIA partner (and girlfriend), Jess. They were being chased by the CIA. They drove at astonishing speed until they got to a rocky road outside town by a forest. They realized the car couldn't go any further so they jumped out of it and ran into the woods. The CIA noticed the car was on the side of the road with the doors open so the three agents jumped out and ran into the woods. Ross and Jess stopped.

_"Listen Jess, we can't go on together, we have to split up, I'll go this way and you'll go that way, hopefully I'll lead them away from you."hurried Ross._

_"No Ross! We stick together."Jess wailed._

_"I don't want to loose you!"answered Ross._

_"You won't, as long as we stay together."said Jess. Ross shook his head. _

_"Jess listen to me we have to it's our only hope, if all goes well I'll see you in Seattle, at our favourite restaurant."said Ross, urgently._

_"Then what? We can't keep going like this."said Jess._

_"We'll meet and go abroad, change our identities."said Ross. Jess looked down._

Tom stuffed huge amounts of popcorn in his mouth, swallowed them and said

"Listen to him! Stupid women!"said Tom, annoyingly.

"Shhh Tom!"whispered Neish.

Dan laughed silently and Zoe smiled at him. Dan caught her eye and looked at her. Zoe's smile disappeared as she surveyed their expressions.

Zoe had this weird feeling in her stomach, one she had never felt before. It made her feel weird but it was also kind of nice. Instinctively she squeezed Dan's hands. The feeling between them was electric. Unknowingly she lent closer to Dan, she was leaning in when...

_Bang!_

Zoe snapped her head back to the movie, much to Dan's disappointment.

_"Jess! That was a gun! Please run!"said Ross. Jess looked at the opposite direction and turned around and pushed her lips against Ross's. He grasped her neck urgently then released as Jess took of at fast speed in the opposite direction. _

The audience gave a big sigh and some disgusted noises as the couple parted.

Dan's attention was not on the movie, he couldn't help thinking that Zoe might of almost kissed him. Maybe it wasn't that. Maybe it just looked like that because he so wanted it to be true.

Zoe was watching the movie but her mind wasn't 100% focused on the screen. What had just happened between her and Dan? Had anything happened, or was it just the atmosphere of the movie? Now she thought about it, Dan always acted differently around her. She just never realized. Zoe was new at most things, so she didn't really know what had happened. She needed to ask Neish.

Ten minutes later the couple were both trying to make it to Seattle. Dan was now completely focused on the movie as there had been some call action scenes. Tom had dosed of and Neish was putting pieces of popcorn into her mouth when her eyes where fixed at the screen in anticipation. Zoe gently nudged Neish. Neish nodded to show she was listening but still didn't take her eyes of the screen.

Zoe didn't exactly know how to start, especially because she didn't know what had really happened, it had just happened like it felt right. After watching a romance-action movie for the past our she had a theory that she might like Dan more as just friends and team mates.

"Hey Neish, How do you think Jess realized she liked Ross?"whispered Zoe. Without taking her eyes of the screen Aniesha replied, quietly.

"Duh! Haven't you been watching?"

"Yeh, but I didn't get it so how do you think."whispered Zoe, inpatiently.

"Well Jess realized she liked Ross more than just friends and Team mates."said Neish.

"How?"replied Zoe, simply. Aniesha huffed.

"Well probably because she had a weird sensation in her stomach when looking at him."

Zoe gulped.

"And because when they were together the atmosphere felt almost electric."

"Ah huh.."

"And Jess would have had the strange desire to get close to him, unknowingly."finished Neish.

Zoe exhaled, "Ok."

"Why?"asked Neish. Taking her eyes of the screen. Zoe quickly said.

"Like I said I didn't get it."

"Right. Anyway that's called Love. It's when..."said Neish.

"I know what love is!"said Zoe, annoyingly. Her friend seriously thought she was nieve.

"Alright, don't need to bite my head off."said Neish, who the looked at the screen.

So it was true, Zoe liked Dan. And she was leaning in, to kiss him? Well she knew for sure, this wasn't going to end simply.

After the movie ended with a heart-filled reunion followed by their capture and a cliffhanger, the gang left the Cinema stuffed with popcorn and in full movie mode.

Zoe cleared the whole incident from her mind, it was against protocol. Dan now thought the incident had not been at all romantic but it wasn't going to change the way he felt, he still liked Zoe, a lot. He was just being stupid, Zoe didn't like him more then friends, end of.

The gang were still hungry so they headed to everyone's favourite fast food restaurant, Friemania. Neish and Dan went to order and Zoe and Tom sat down in a cool soft booth. On the way to Friemania, Zoe decided to have 1/4 pounder with fries and a Strawberry milkshake. Friemania was actually more known for it's shakes rather than it's fries, so the gang were all having one. Neish was having chicken nuggets with extra fries and a vanilla milkshake.

Dan was having a double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake and finally, Tom was having a 1/2 pounder with fries and a banana milkshake.

While Dan and Neish were still ordering, Tom was playing on his phone, Zoe tried to make conversation.

"Sooo,Tom, How have you enjoyed Christmas eve so far?"

Tom shrugged.

"What do you mean your not sure?"asked Zoe, bewildered.

" I liked the presend the presents." said Tom.

"And?"replied Zoe.

Tom shrugged.

"Well, I lost at bowling and I hate lovey dovey movies, sooo yeah."said Tom, returning to his game.

"Shopping?"said Zoe.

"It's for girls."said Tom, simply.

Zoe huffed.

"Friemania?"asked Zoe.

"We haven't eaten yet!"scoffed Tom.

As Tom returned to his game Zoe couldn't help wondering what would entertain Tom, a idea floated into her head just as the food arrived. She wanted all her friends to have the best time, but she didn't say anything just yet as it was a surprised.

"Smells delicious."smiled Neish, sitting down next to Zoe. Opposite them Dan sat down next to Tom and grinned at the unhealthy Grubb.

"Grubbs up."said Dan, handing everyone's milkshakes out. He took the straw of his and drank a big gulp, leaving a chocolate moustache on his upper lip. Tom, Zoe and Neish all started laughing. Neish snapped a quick photo.

"NEISH!"said Dan, annoyed.

"Wait until everyone from school sees this!"laughed Neish.

"Yep! Roly, Melissa, Byron..."said Tom, cheerfully.

"Even the teachers!"said Neish, laughing hysterically. Zoe just smiled.

Three minutes later Zoe had finished the remaining chips that Tom had not managed to grab and was now moving onto her burger. She had to admit, when it came to burgers she was no expert.

"No Zo, you hold it like this."said Neish, gesturing.

"But I can't, everytime I hold it that way I get mayo or ketchup down my arm."said Zoe, annoyed.

"But then you not eating a burger, your politely nibbling it."said Tom

"So what!"said Zoe, who started to nibble at her burger, Tom laughed.

Twenty minutes later the last bit of milkshake had been slurped by Dan and the agents where full up.

"I am stuffed!"said Dan.

"Like a turkey!"said Tom, cheerfully.

"I feel green."said Neish.

"Like brussel sprouts!"said Tom, happily.

"I'm going to explode!"said Zoe.

"Like a Bomb!"said Tom, merrily.

" What's a bomb gotta do with Christmas?"said Neish, annoyed.

"Nothing what's so ever, I just wanted to say Bomb!"laughed Tom. Neish huffed.

"Come on!"said Dan.

It was now 5.30pm and the spies where planning to do one more thing, but what?

Luckily Zoe had an idea, that may even entertain Tom.

"Hey, You guys, isn't there a funfair on in that big local park."said Zoe.

"It's more like the countryside as the park is HUGE! It even has a lake."said Neish, smiling.

"FUNFAIR! LET'S GO TO THE FUNFAIR!"yelped Tom, very, very cheerfully.

"Ok, we'll go to the funfair, I have some money left! Good Idea Zo!"said Dan.

"Great! Let's go!"said Zoe, walking briskly forward.

When the gang arrived at the funfair, they were dazzled by all the lights and rides. This wasn't a small funfair, there was rollercoasters, stalls and tents containing everything from a puppet act to a fortune teller.

"Can we hit the rides?"said Tom. Dan nodded.

"Actually, Zoe and I are going to go to the tents first, so we can wait until we aren't full enough to go on the rides, we'll catch you up."said Neish.

"Your decision, Come on Dan!"said Tom, dragging Dan with him.

"Let's head for the fortune teller's tent first, I could do with a laugh."said Neish.

When the two girls entered the tent they could see shelves and shelves with crystals and in the centre was a small table with a crystal ball. A middle-aged lady sat in the middle wearing shawls and a big crimson and violet turban. She had just finished as the previous customer walked out crying.

"Ahhh! Two young ladies, please pass my palm with silver!"she said in a misty voice.

The two girls sat down and passed the women two pounds, which wasn't actually silver, it was a famous line that the two girls found highly stupid.

"I am Lady Helena Dhahran, the very famous and very talented fortune teller!"she said.

"Not the very modest fortune teller then."said Neish. Zoe smirked. Lady Helena looked annoyed.

"Would you like me to read your palm or use the crystal orb?"said Lady Helena.

"Either, we're are not picky."said Neish, shrugging.

"I shall use the crystal orb on you, Aniesha."said Lady Helena.

"How do you know my name!"said Neish, stunned.

"I am a fortune teller and the name is swirling around your ora like some glorious beacon."said Lady Helena, mystically.

"Not really Neish, it's on your personalized name necklace."said Zoe. Lady Helena looked more annoyed and Neish laughed.

As Dan and Tom got to the front of the queue on The Death Run, Tom stopped.

"What?"asked Dan.

"I've changed my mind! There is no way I am getting on that thing!"said Tom. Dan huffed.

And the ride worker who was standing next to them rolled his eyes, clearly people had changed there minds at the last minute before.

"Come on Tom! We've just reached the front of this endless line!"said Dan, annoyed.

"Fine!"said Tom, just as annoyed but scared.

"It'll be fine!"said Dan, comfortably patting his back but uncomfortably pushing him onto the ride.

When they were all buckled up the same ride worker came on to the platform and said.

"Please keep your body inside the vechile at all times and if you die up there you can't sue us."

Dan and Tom looked at the man shocked.

"Only kidding! Enjoy the ride!"he said with a fake smile. As the ride started to move Tom and Dan could here the man laughing. Tom gulped.

"Are your path is quiet cloudy, which may be due to many decisions in the future or lack or belief of my abilities."said Lady Helena, mystically swaying her hands above the orb back and forth.

"I'd go with the second option."said Neish, looking bored. Lady Helena huffed. Zoe looked bored too.

Suddenly Lady Helena's eyes went from wide and mystical to a small tired look.

"You have a secret. Both of you."said Lady Helena. The two girls turned serious.

"It's a big secret that not even your family knows about."said Lady Helena, pointing to Neish.

Zoe gulped, she couldn't find out, could she?

"In the place of heart, but a place of education is..." The girls waited, holding their breath

Suddenly Lady Helena's eyes returned to huge unconvincing orbs.

"Your school, which you do not like."she said successfully.

"No kid likes school, duh!"said Neish relieved and bored again.

"Hey! I do!"said Zoe. Neish smirked.

"Anything else?"said Neish, getting up, seriously bored.

"No, I have lost the spritual connection."said Lady Helena.

"Come on Zoe!"said Neish.

As the two girls left the tent Neish called back...

"Fraud!"

"Come on let's find the boys."said Zoe.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Tom. As the boys were swirled and twisted around in the air.

"WOOOOOHHOOOO!"shrieked Dan, cheerfully.

The two girls approached The Death Run.

"There they are, on the ride. What's up with Tom?"said Zoe, confused.

"I don't know."said Neish. Aneisha then got out her phone from her pocket and put it at full zoom, she then snapped a photo.

One minute later the boys came of and Tom looked dizzy.

"That, was, AWESOME!"grinned Dan.

"That, was, petrifying!"moaned Tom.

Aneisha and Zoe walked towards them.

"How did you like the ride?"Zoe asked.

"It was great!"said Dan.

"I think I'm gonna puke!"groaned Tom.

"We managed to snap a pic of you too."said Aniesha.

The agents all looked at the screen of Aneisha's phone. Dan was grinning with his hand in the air and Tom's eyes were wide with terror with his mouth fide open. Dan, Zoe and Aneisha all laughed.

"You look hilarious!"said Neish.

"Funny!"said Dan, wiping a luaghter tear away.

"I thought you'd enjoy the fair."said Zoe, all laughter drained away.

"...Clearly...I...did...n't"gasped Tom.

However, half an hour later Tom was buying every food in site: toffee apples, popcorn, doughnuts, candyfloss, hotdogs and ice cream.

"Someone's hungry!"said Dan, astonished.

"I could eat a bear!"said Tom.

"I'd advice you not to!"laughed Neish.

Because Tom didn't want to set foot on any other ride and Neish wanted to check out another tent, Dan and Zoe were going on the Horror House. Zoe was excited.

In the cart Dan turned to Zoe.

"Scared?"he asked.

"No way! I cannot wait!"said Zoe. Dan smiled, she liked scary rides too, she was perfect.

"I'll make a bet with you."said Zoe.

"What?"said Dan, curiously.

"First one to scream has to buy the other person toffee popcorn."said Zoe, smiling.

"Deal."said Zoe. They shook hands and the cart moved.

It started of immediately in pitch darkness but then it steadily grew lighter. There were many different things that lunged out: animals, creepy people but known of them made Zoe even squeak.

Suprisingly it was Zoe who won the bet as a massive giant bird that looked like an evil duck flapped it's enormous wings, and as all the team knew Dan couldn't stand ducks.

"AHHH!"screamed Dan, before clamping his mouth shut.

"I win!"whooped Zoe.

When they got of the ride Dan and Zoe headed for a food stall where Dan bought Zoe some toffee popcorn.

"You know I'm scared of ducks."said Dan, rolling his shoulders in fear.

"Yep. Which I have to admit, is pretty weird."said Zoe.

"Guys!"yelled Neish and Tom who were walking towards them, as Zoe turned her head Dan snuck a few toffee popcorns into his mouth.

"Hi! How was the stalls?"asked Zoe.

"Not good, just as I was looking Lady Helena practically dragged me into her crystal-filled tent for another go, apparently there is a mysterious dark-haired man lurking on my horizon."said Neish.

Zoe looked at Tom who was eating a hot dog and Neisha noticed.

"Ewwww! No way! Anyway that's what any fortune teller would say if they were out of ideas."said Neish. Dan laughed.

Another few hours passed filled with Roaring Rollercosters, Cool stalls, treacherous tellers and not to mention lots and lots of food for Tom the gang decided to go just as they exited the Laser Blast ride.

"I won! 3450 points!"said Zoe, happy.

"Well I came second by 3350 points!"smiled Dan.

"Let's go I'm tired and the sooner we get home the sooner we go to sleep and wake up to find presents!"moaned Neish.

"Fine! Tom!"yelled Dan. Tom was trying to buy one last hot dog but before he could Neish had dragged him away.

Zoe lived closest to the fair so they headed for her house first. They all stopped to admire the christmas lights when the night sky let down delicate snowflakes.

"Yeah, a perfect ending to our day!"said Neish, dancing about.

Tom and Dan smiled in agreement, but Zoe looked confused.

"What's happeneing?"said Zoe, staring at the flakes.

Dan, Neish and Tom's heads all swiveled to look at Zoe in pure astonishment.

"You don't know what it is?"said Tom, utterly bewildered. Zoe shook her head, puzzled.

"It's Snow, Zo. Hey that rhymed!"laughed Dan.

"Well I have learnt everything about Christmas, but this."said Zoe

"Well it doesn't have to be Christmas for it to snow, Zoe, it can happen anytime, mainly winter."said Neish.

The snow had came down quite thick now, the agents were ankle deep in it.

"We also use it for...Snow ball fights!"yelled Tom, catapulting a snow ball at Neish.

"THOMAS TUPPER!"yelled Neish. She then scopped a handful of snow and chased Tom down the street and out of site.

Dan and Zoe continued heading for Zoe's house which was down the street. When they got to it's gate Zoe stopped and let a snowflake elegantly fall onto her palm. Her burning red hair was already coated in snow flakes, she had immediately started loving her new discovery.

"You really didn't know what snow was."asked Dan. Zoe nodded.

"Well I'm glad I now know about it, Snow is amazing!"smiled Zoe.

"People also use it to make snowmen and snow angels."said Dan, smiling.

"Tomorrow with my foster parents I'll make my very own snowman."said Zoe.

Dan grinned.

"So what was your favourite part of the day?"asked Zoe.

"Well..."Dan was about to answer when fireworks bursted into the sky.

"Now, I like it here and right now."said Dan, staring at the fireworks.

Zoe got that funny feeling in her stomach again as Dan gazed at her.

The bright green and vibrant blue made a starnge combination but it was the _right _combination.

Hesistantly, Dan and Zoe moved closer together and they both leaned in. With the snow falling gracefully on them they closed their eyes and shared the most perfect kiss.

Dan and Zoe's minds where wizzing but immediately went blank, totally engrossed in the moment.

Tom and Neish came to Zoe's street figuring theyed be there, Tom was splattered white with snow and Neish was laughing but both fell silent when they saw their friends kissing.

"Finally."whispered Tom.

"Where is the mistletoe?"asked Neish.

"It looks like they don't need it."said Tom. Sneakily he grabbed a scruff of mistletoe from the nearest tree and held it above him and Neish. Aneisha turned and saw it.

"Kissy Kissy Kissy!"laughed Tom.

"Ewww! Gross! No way!"said Aneisha, before running away super fast. Tom ran after her and said...

"Now,now Aneisha where's your christmas spirit."smirked Tom.

Tom and Neish disappeared to another street.

One big firework bursted above Dan and Zoe in the snow filled sky. They both stared each other and smiled.

Zoe just kept thinking, Wow, this christmas was filled with new and wonderful things.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review and try reading some of my other fanfics and leave reviews for them! **

**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! :):):)**


End file.
